darkorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Magic
Lady Magic, also known as Mother Magic, Kesem, or as Asherah when worshipped as one deity in combination with Lady Gaia, is the main goddess of the Kesemistic Dark Order. She is the goddess of magic from the Harry Potter universe, as well as a few similar universes, and the source of magic for individuals in this universe who originated or had a life in the Harry Potter universe. Members of the Kesemistic Dark Order may also worship her alongside Lady Gaia, a primordial goddess of life and earth, and/or Lord Chronos, a god of time and ephemeral elements such as fire, water, and air. Means of worship Meditation is a key means of connecting to Lady Magic. Children of traditional magical families also go through three (or four, depending on whether the child is adopted or born naturally) formation rituals to strengthen their connection to Magic. * Acknowledgment, for only children who were naturally born or adopted as babies, is the ritual in which a child's parents acknowledge them as their child and their blood. It is bundled with Presentation for babies. * Presentation is the first of the three formation rituals that all children of Magic go through. In this ritual, the child either presents themselves or is presented (by a parent or guardian) to Magic, thanking Her for their magic and "meeting" Her. For infants, this ritual is bundled with Acknowledgement. It nearly always occurs before age 18, but if a child of Magic did not know about the source of their magic before their 18th birthday and has a legitimate desire to present themselves to Magic, they may be able to do so. * Dedication is a more formal dedication of a child of Magic to Her worship and service. It is not done by everyone who has undergone Presentation and requires an element of choice. If an individual is forced into or does not truly wish to undergo Dedication, the ritual will not be successful. There is no strict age limit for Dedication, but in traditionalist magical families from the Harry Potter universe, it is usually done prior to age 13. * Bridging is the last of the three formation rituals and is technically optional, but helps stabilize and solidify an individual's grasp over their magic. It is the final ritual and officially marks an individual as a magical adult. It requires one or more magical guardians or sponsors to complete. In the Harry Potter universe In the Harry Potter universe, magic is not thought of as a sentient entity by the majority of the characters shown on-screen or in the book. Many of them seem to think that their ability to wield magic is completely random. Magic, however, is actually a ''gift. ''Magic is frequently shown as being mysterious or having a will of its own in the Harry Potter universe. Magic appears in a very specific form as Death in the Tale of the Three Brothers, a fairytale in the Harry Potter universe. Interestingly enough, Death is depicted as a female in a fanmade adaptation of the Tale of the Three Brothers. In other universes There are nine different facets of Magic in the universe of The Elementalists, a visual novel. They are referred to as the "sources" of different branches of elemental magic - air, water, fire, earth, metal, wood, sun, moon, and blood magic. Similar to the Harry Potter universe, blood magic is banned, despite (or perhaps because of) the source of Blood magic status as the most powerful of the Sources. The Sources mentioned in the Elementalists are: * Alma, the Blood source * Nome, the Moon source * Theia Solaris, the Sun source * Anh, the Metal source * Sato, the Wood source * Kane, the Air source * Esme, the Fire source * Gemma, the Earth source * Stryx, the Water source It has been revealed that the nine deities thought of in the Elementalists universe as facets of a Magic deity are in fact facets of three separate entities - Lady Magic being comprised of Alma, Nome, and Theia, Lady Gaia being comprised of Anh, Sato, and Gemma, and Lord Chronos being comprised of Kane, Esme and Stryx. In historical Judaism Lady Magic, referred to by her name Asherah (denoting Her syncretization with Lady Gaia), is significant in historical Judaism as the ex-wife of the Jewish god. The human writer of the original Hebrew Bible had a highly anti-Caanite agenda, using sacred symbols of Lady Asherah in the story about the fall of man - a serpent, and a tree. Later, there are prohibitions against Asherah poles or worshipping Asherah, similarly in line with the anti-Caanite (and anti-paganism) agenda. Additionally, a false prophet Jezebel is introduced, who attempts to make the Jewish people worship Ba'al and his wife Asherah, and it is shown that Ba'al is a false god, as nothing happens when a sacrifice is put on his altar. Various elements of paganism are also strongly prohibited in Judaism or strongly discouraged by the sages, such as relying on astrology, despite the lunisolar nature of the Hebrew calendar and the positive mitzvot to note down the functioning of the stars and planets. Due to these issues, modern Judaism largely thinks of Asherah as a false or nonexistent goddess, believing that their god is the master of the universe and ignoring Her contributions to and creation of the universe. Category:Basic Information Category:Deities